


wanna go back

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caregiver!Younghyun, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Little!Wonpil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cannot stress enough that this is entirely sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonpil was good at keeping secrets, probably too good. Or so he thought.or: wonpil is an age regressor, he tries to keep it a secret from everyone else but nothing goes exactly to plan. but maybe the others finding out won't be so bad after all?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Kim Wonpil, Kim Wonpil & Everyone, Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil & Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a very self-indulgent/self-projecting work of mine. i've chosen to publish it anonymously to separate it from everything else that i do and also for my own personal reasons. there's a huge lack of little-space fics in the tag that are day6 centric, specifically wonpil-centric, so i'm here to fulfill my own agenda. the first chapter is a little short i apologise, but this is the prologue to the story that i hope everyone will enjoy a lot!
> 
> this fic is entirely sfw, and the age regression here is used as a coping mechanism and is in no way a kink. so please, if you're here to be rude, this is not the place.
> 
> with that said, i hope everyone likes the fic, i can't wait to write more!
> 
> (title is from wanna go back by day6)

Wonpil had become all too used to hiding things.

Secrets were Wonpil’s forte, if you had one, he would hide it - out of sight and out of mind - never to be seen again. Even better than that, Wonpil was a master at keeping his own secrets tucked away too. His bandmates may have thought he was an open book, that his loud laughter and kind-hearted personality spoke volumes, but there were still things he wouldn’t dare to tell them.

Like the fact that right now, when he was all alone in the dorm, he most definitely wasn’t playing Fifa like he said he was.

Wonpil had pulled out a small box from underneath his bed, checked that the door was locked - in fact, he had checked it four times - and then settled down on his carpet, in a place he would most probably remain for the rest of the evening. Inside his box were several items, all of which his bandmates had never seen before. There was a baby blanket from decades gone by, a pacifier that he had bought only a couple of months back, and a onesie that he’d found online: an extra fuzzy one with bunny ears.

Because Wonpil’s secret wasn’t really something he felt confident enough to share with the others, the box was always hidden away. Age regression was what he called it, it was what the internet called it too when he’d finally found the courage to look it up.

“Gotta find Tulip…” He whispered to himself as he started to slip into his headspace, rubbing at his eyes as he shuffled up onto his feet and padded towards his bed, rooting through the pile of cushions and plushies until he found a deep red coloured bear with pink polka dots. It was the boy’s most prized possession and he treasured her dearly. Tulip was placed carefully on the carpet as Wonpil wrangled himself into his onesie, giggling away when he accidentally put both of his feet into the same pant leg the first time around. All of the stress and anxiety was slowly leaving the boy, his mind turning the colour of cotton candy as he settled back down on the carpet, all dressed up in his onesie and Tulip taking her place on his lap.

“We watchin’ cartoons now Tulip.” Wonpil told his plushie, taking his laptop from where his big-self had already loaded up Kiki’s Delivery Service, all ready to go. The little boy pressed play, pushing his pacifier into his mouth with a content hum.

About halfway through the film however, Wonpil found himself getting hungry. Now usually, this wouldn’t be a problem, but big-Wonpil had forgotten to get a snack this time around. Which meant the small boy had to venture outside of his room, alone, at night.

Wonpil could have stayed there and waited, but the thought of a snack won him over before he could reason otherwise, rolling up onto his feet and waddling over to the door. He unlocked it after a bit of difficulty, puffing out his chest when it swung open and he stepped out into the dark hallway. The first port of call was the lightswitch, which was thankfully only a step away, Wonpil flicking it on and then tiptoeing all the way to the kitchen.

To anyone else, getting a snack was an easy task; but to Wonpil, who was currently somewhere in the midst of being three, or maybe four, it was almost impossible. He didn’t know where anything was, Tulip didn’t either and he had asked her just to make sure several times already.

“Piri want cookies.” He grumbled, brows furrowed as he stomped around the kitchen, opening the cupboards once again but his prized snack collection was nowhere to be found.

(Dowoon may have stolen the last of his chocolate chip cookies, but Wonpil hadn’t been privy to that information.)

It came to the point where Wonpil was at a loss, confused as to where his snacks were and frustrated at the constant grumbling of his tummy. The little boy nuzzled his face against Tulip’s soft fur as he began to tear up, whimpering quietly as he stood in the middle of the kitchen.

Things only got worse when there was a sudden noise from outside and Wonpil recognised the sound of a key turning in the lock. In the past he could’ve dragged himself out of his headspace and rushed back off to his room, but today was different, the boy was too upset about being hungry, and the noise had startled him greatly.

Younghyun was the one that wandered in, coming face to face with a wide-eyed Wonpil, the younger boy quaking in the middle of the kitchen before bursting into tears. The elder man didn’t really have time to ask what was going on, instead his instincts kicked in and he rushed over to Wonpil, bending down just a little to be on eye level with the boy and trying to bring his bear away from his face.

“Hey… Hey, Wonpil… What’s up? Why’re you crying?”

And _oh_ , Younghyun’s tone was so soft that Wonpil only slipped more, keeping Tulip pressed against his face because he was still using his pacifier and Younghyun definitely couldn’t see that.

“Go away.” Wonpil whispered, words a little jumbled from behind his bear and soother, and he started to try and pull away from Younghyun. He needed to get back to his room and fast.

“But I just want to help—”

“Leave Piri ‘lone!” Wonpil all but screeched, yanking himself away from Younghyun and running off to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. The boy dove under his duvet, crying into his pillow with heart-breaking sobs. He could hear Younghyun walking down the hallway and tried to muffle his noises even more. Even if he was trying to help, Younghyun wasn’t allowed to know. This was Wonpil’s secret and it was supposed to stay that way.

Wonpil’s cries eventually came to a stop, the boy exhausted as he held Tulip close to his chest and closed his eyes. He tried his best to forget about Younghyun until the morning, that was a problem for big Wonpil to solve.

What the boy didn’t know was that Younghyun was probably all too aware of what was happening, he just wanted Wonpil to be safe. He didn’t want the boy to keep secrets anymore, especially ones that would make him happier if he simply told everyone about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back with chapter 2! i promise little piri will show up again soon enough (with a cg) but first we've just got a bit more world-building to do! thank you for everyone that has read, left kudos, or commented on the story so far, i love you guys so much ^-^

Younghyun went to bed that night with far too much on his mind, deciding to leave Wonpil alone until the morning since he didn’t want to upset the younger even further. He couldn’t get the look on Wonpil’s face when he’d walked into the kitchen out of his head, the boy had looked so afraid and vulnerable, like a baby animal. Younghyun wished to protect him.

But now wasn’t the time for that, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like figuring out how on earth he was going to bring up with Wonpil that he knew about the younger’s headspace, and that he knew about age regression. It would probably be weird, would more than likely cause some sort of awkwardness to seep into their friendship, but Younghyun knew that it was the right thing to do. That way he could at least know that Wonpil was looking after himself in his headspace.

By the time Younghyun had brought out his phone, his fingers were already typing away before he could really register what he was doing, words dumping out into the message box and being sent off to the person his subconscious mind knew could help him.

Youngjae.

Idol Radio had been a short but great part of Younghyun’s life, but what he hadn’t foreseen was learning to look after Youngjae when he suddenly slipped into littlespace after a hectic evening. At first, Younghyun had panicked, calling Jaebeom initially because he simply had no idea what to do. Jaebeom had only chuckled and quickly explained what was happening and then sent Younghyun a tonne of links - for ‘research purposes’, he had been told.

What transpired was a whole night of googling and reading and then reading some more, Younghyun’s brain overloaded with new information. He’d expected himself to be more confused, more off-put, but instead everything sounded rather calming.

The next time Youngjae slipped, Younghyun was prepared, helping the now little boy to navigate the way to their dressing room, where Youngjae had relaxed and gone on to show the elder his favourite cartoon characters on his phone, as well as the colouring book in his backpack.

So now, as Younghyun was trying to wrap his head around the fact that Wonpil was also a little, he had messaged Youngjae in the hopes of getting some advice. Eventually, the younger simply decided to call him.

“Hi hyung, your message sounded tough…”

“Tell me about it, I just want to help Wonpil but I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do, or say.” Younghyun sighed, rolling over on his bed to lay face down, smushing his face into his pillow.

“Well, it’d probably be best to approach him very carefully. Say what you know already and make him feel comfortable. I know that if it was me it’d be nice to talk somewhere I felt safe.” Youngjae explained, Younghyun grinning to himself as he heard Coco rustling away in the background.

“Okay, I’ll make sure we’re alone, I don’t think Sungjin or Dowoon get back from their trips until tomorrow evening, so it’s just the two of us all day.”

“That’s great! You could even make him breakfast or lunch or something, if he has his favourite food I bet he’ll be even happier.” Youngjae said with a giggle as Younghyun’s plan started to form.

“Thanks for the advice Youngjae, I hope I can see you soon.”

“Me too hyung, now go get some sleep, goodnight!”

“Goodnight Youngjae.” Younghyun said with a yawn, hanging up the call and fumbling around in the darkness until his phone was placed carefully down on his bedside table.

Younghyun was going to need all the sleep he could get if tomorrow was to go smoothly.

  
Wonpil woke up to the smell of pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes to be precise. He hadn’t had the sweet treat in so long, his breakfast usually consisting of a cereal bar or an overly-caffeinated coffee on the way to an early morning schedule. So Wonpil was rather surprised, rubbing at his tired eyes as he sat up in bed.

It took him a moment to realise that he still had his pacifier in his mouth, Tulip tucked underneath his arm, and that was when reality started to sink in. Wonpil gasped quietly as he was reminded about what had happened last night, putting his comfort items on the bed and shying away quickly as if they would burn him if he dared to touch them again. Younghyun was probably going to shout at him, or ask him too many invasive questions. There was far too much that could go wrong and Wonpil’s brain started to work overtime, coming up with various horrible scenarios as to what was to happen when he’d eventually have to face Younghyun.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get time to prepare himself, a knock on his door snapping him out of his head.

“Wonpil, I made chocolate pancakes, we could sit and watch TV together whilst we eat if you want?” Younghyun’s tone was quiet, far too quiet in comparison to his usually boisterous nature that he paraded around with. Wonpil’s voice decided to betray him before he could think carefully about what to say in reply.

“Okay…” He said softly, pushing himself out of bed and quickly ridding himself of his onesie, exchanging it for a tshirt that probably belonged to Dowoon, and a pair of shorts that might be Sungjin’s pair - or maybe his own, he could never be too sure.

Leaving his bedroom was a simple task in hindsight, but Wonpil was nervous, hand trembling just slightly as he twisted the door handle and slowly wandered down the hallway towards the common area. It must have nearly been lunchtime as opposed to breakfast, the light in the living room bright and warm as he took to sitting down on the couch, as far away from Younghyun as he could get.

Younghyun was quick to notice however, the distance that Wonpil had put between them, smiling gently at the younger before digging into his food. He didn’t want to pressure Wonpil into doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with, despite being impatient to talk about the matter at hand.

After a couple of minutes of quiet eating, Wonpil eventually decided to break the silence that had settled between him and Younghyun, clearing his throat and shifting around for a moment.

“I’m sorry, about yesterday. I know it was weird and you don’t understand so I’ll just stop—”

“Hey, no!” Younghyun was quick to interrupt, not liking the self-deprecating words that were spilling out of Wonpil’s mouth, putting down his plate only to shift closer to the younger. “Piri, I know what’s going on. You were regressed, right?”

It was Wonpil’s turn to interrupt then, spluttering as his face turned a deep red. The boy tried to hide away behind his hands, bringing them up over his features as he nodded his head.

“But how did you know?”

“Well… When I was on Idol Radio, I used to look after Youngjae - he regresses too. So I kind of guessed from how you were acting.” Younghyun explained, chuckling quietly to himself as Wonpil put his hands down, brows furrowed as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

“So you already know about headspaces? A-And everything else?”

“Yeah I do,” Younghyun said with a lopsided grin, looking down at Wonpil with an expression that outshined the sun. It was warm, comforting, Wonpil felt that familiar fuzzy feeling wrap around him but pushed it back down soon enough. “I sort of did all this to ask if you wanted help? If you ever need someone to take care of you, I’m here Wonpil.”

“Thank you Hyunnie hyung, that really means a lot.” Wonpil whispered out, not wasting a moment more before putting his plate on the table and surging into Younghyun’s arms, face smushed into the cook of his neck. “I can’t believe I was worried about this…”

“I wouldn’t have made you chocolate pancakes if I wasn’t okay with everything, even then I still would have made them actually. There’s nothing wrong with regressing Wonpil, you’re okay.”

“I’m okay.” Wonpil hummed, nodding his head. And he really believed it.

Everything felt like it was going to be okay.


End file.
